Life goes on
by LixPix
Summary: It has been five months since Elizabeth became Mistress of Pemberley and she is just about to enter her first season as Mrs Darcy. What with Georgiana having her debut and a colonel who is finding it harder and harder to be pleased for his cousin Fitzwilliam, can Lizzie really have her happily ever after? I do not own P&P but by God I wish I did. 1st P&P fanfic. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - 5 months on

Looking out on to the sprawling gardens of Pemberley Elizabeth Darcy sighed softly. It had been but 5 months since she had become mistress of this fine estate and that of its servants, and still she found the task somewhat overwhelming.

It was not that she felt unloved or indeed unwanted at Pemberley. The servants and the tenants that lived and worked for the great house had been nothing but welcoming and generous to the new mistress. Elizabeth just could not get used to the grandness of her surroundings; taking in all that Pemberley was and is would take a little longer than five months she thought wryly.

In fact Elizabeth was still forever being admonished by Mrs Reynolds for her lack of use in regards to her ladies maid. Sighing once more, Elizabeth gritted her teeth; if she could stand tall against the onslaught of one Lady Catherine De Burgh then a trifling issue of feeling out of place in this grand house would not see her fall.

She started as she heard someone walking briskly over the pebbled drive. Recognising the militant footfalls behind her, she smiled as she turned.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, what a delightful surprise, I had not thought you would reach us until tomorrow."

The Colonel grinned at the beautiful lady standing in front of him. "My business in London concluded earlier than expected, I hope my appearance does not put you out Mrs Darcy? You seemed deep in thought standing there."

Laughing Elizabeth took his arm and ushered him into the great house. "My dear colonel, there will never be a day that your early arrival will cause me anything other than joy. I was merely contemplating the tasks of the day."

The colonel was quick to smile at her playful banter, knowing as he did that she meant nothing by it bar the familial affection. "I hope the tasks you were pondering on are not too tedious Mrs Darcy. For I believe such things should be banished when we are in the presence of such a day."

"Yes indeed Colonel" Elizabeth's soft voice chuckled "If only such things could indeed be postponed until more disagreeable weather. But alas, such is our lives that we are governed by what we must do."

"Then allow me to aid you in these tasks, for surely two persons would be better than one?"

"Your kindness overwhelms me Colonel; however I fear such offers of help are only expressed due to the lack of knowledge when it comes to those aforementioned tasks." The colonel knew by her tone that her lips would be turned up slightly in amusement and her eyes would be sparkling with the pleasure of their banter. He could almost picture her face.

"I will of course defer to your obvious understanding of these said events Mrs Darcy and relinquish your company once we have entered the house, if you will accompany me at least that far?"

"I would be delighted Colonel Fitzwilliam." With the ease of close friends, Elizabeth and the colonel walked quietly into the hall. Escorting Mrs Darcy into the house he could only wonder at the present situation, had earlier events occurred differently. "Mrs Darcy, perhaps…"

"Fitz! You are early old chap" a strong male voice called out from above. "What a blessing in disguise" Looking up, the pair watched as a tall handsome man, dressed rather finely, descended from a nearby stairway. "I had planned on an afternoon of ledgers, but with your sudden appearance, why I feel an afternoon of shooting is in order."

Colonel Fitzwilliam mockingly bowed to Darcy, his face a picture of contentment. "As always Darcy, my existence in this blasted life is to please you, as you well know." Fitzwilliam was only too pleased to feel the slight shaking of his companion as she attempted to hide her own amusement.

"As is only right sir" came Darcy's rebuttal "For am I not always there for you when your pockets are a little light?" The levity of Darcy's words apparent by the smile that rested on his handsome features. A smile that, for Elizabeth, had come to be more symbolic of Darcy than the perpetual frown he had worn during their earlier acquaintance.

"What is that my love?" Darcy asked as he replaced the Colonel on his wife's arm. "You find Fitzwilliam's declaration of loyalty amusing?"

"What wife would not find amusement in two grown men bickering like children my love?" Smiling innocently up at him Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with mischief and Darcy was once again reminded of how lucky he had been. "Perhaps you gentleman would care to retire to the grounds and with great prowess shoot something worthwhile for dinner. With the colonel arriving a little earlier than planned I have a few tasks that need attending to."

After a cursory bow from each gentleman and a responding curtsey, Elizabeth set off along a nearby corridor, her mind already on the tasks that lay ahead. She did not notice two pairs of eyes watching her go, one filled with love, the other, with longing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly, sorry for the delay in getting up Chapter two. I have spent the best part of last week drooling over cars I will never own. **

**Secondly, thank you…just thank you. For all of you who have followed, favourited (I know this is not a word…but I'm using it anyway…) and reviewed. Each and every one of you are fantastic! You encourage me to write more than anyone else I know. So thank you. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please do keep reviewing, it can only help make this a better story.**

**Chapter Two – The Season**

Elizabeth took stock once more of the clothes being packed, shaking her head at the numerous gowns going into each case. Why, just the ivory beaded gown would have cost more than her entire wardrobe only 6 months previous. She understood that such gowns were important, especially since it would be her first season in society as Mrs Darcy, but Elizabeth could not ignore the feeling that she was dressing for a part, a show. Nodding to Mrs Reynolds who was overlooking the packing she turned and left her room.

She had many other tasks to oversee before they departed for London, one of which was making sure Georgiana was ready for her first foray into society. They had already planned her coming out which would fall on the opening week of the season, thus with the hopes that not too many families would be in attendance. While it was a common feeling among the ton that such an entrance should be as prestigious as possible, for Georgiana; whose countenance leant more to the quiet and shy persona, this entrance would be distinguished yet close knit; Friends and family only.

It had shocked and dismayed many of those that had looked forward to seeing the Darcy's in all of their splendour, not to mention, seeing how the new Mrs Darcy handled herself in her new social standing. A fact that Elizabeth was acutely aware of, and secretly pleased that Georgiana had picked a quieter affair for her coming out.

Walking down the corridor to locate the missing 17 year old, Elizabeth found herself crossing paths with Colonel Fitzwilliam. Smiling ever so gently she returned his short bow with a curtsey "Colonel, I feel like not a day goes past, where I can walk these halls without running into you. Are you truly so bored waiting for the season to start that you need constant entertainment? For if that is so, I am sure I can locate my husband and ask him to fulfil his cousinly duties." She smiled up at him with the usual shine in her brown eyes.

"Forgive me my lady, I assure you, I do not intend to keep way warding you away from your tasks, it would seem that fate itself keeps finding us together. Perhaps there is something I can do for you from this chance encounter?" Grinning at Elizabeth, he held out his arm for her to take. "At least let me accompany you to your next destination."

Laughing softly Elizabeth took the Colonel's proffered arm and indicated as to her initial direction. Once they had fallen into agreement regarding their end destination they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I am worried about Georgiana" Elizabeth mused, breaking the quiet. "She has fallen into herself gradually as the season draws closer. Other than cancelling her coming out completely I do not know what else to do to ease her worry."

"I know my cousin well Mrs Darcy, she is resilient and she will cope with this as she has everything else."

"Indeed, but that is exactly what I am afraid of Colonel, such musings should not be bottled inside. I truly believe she needs to be encouraged to open up, to allow us to aid her in finding enjoyment of these events." Elizabeth sighed quietly. "I feel like I have let her down some way, my sister Jane is far better suited for these things than I."

Stopping suddenly at her words Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to look at Elizabeth. "Georgiana could ask for no better sister than you Mrs Darcy" he countered warmly. "You have done more for her than any thought possible; she has truly blossomed in your presence, as has Pemberley."

The Colonel watched as Elizabeth ducked her head humbly at his vocalisation of such opinions. Coughing to cover his faux pas, he hurried to regain some semblance of propriety. "Obviously, my affection for Georgiana emboldens my speeches Mrs Darcy, I apologise for any undue embarrassment that has arisen due to my ill-conceived outpour." Looking to move past the uncomfortable silence the Colonel's mind latched on to the only thought present. "I shall see you to your destination and there we shall part ways with no more spoken of this conversation." He once again offered his arm and after a slight hesitation Elizabeth placed her arm ever so softly at his crook. In silence, they headed to find the topic of their conversation.

"Elizabeth, cousin" exclaimed Georgiana, raising her head from her book, as the two of them descended on her in the library. "For what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Georgiana, I am here only until I have safely seen my cousin to your side, now that the task is accomplish I shall be on my way. Cousins" With a gallant bow Colonel Fitzwilliam turned on his heel and vacated the library, leaving the two ladies to their business.

After watching her cousin depart, Georgiana turned towards Elizabeth and smiled, she had taken to Elizabeth with barely any hesitation and now considered her a true sister, but there were times when she still held her in awe. Elizabeth, sitting down on the divan next to her took the young girl's hands. She sat there waiting for Georgiana to look at her.

Eventually Elizabeth gave in.

"Sister, I am worried about you." Elizabeth's voice was soft, tender, as if she were talking to a frightened animal. "You have withdrawn into yourself recently, as if the world itself is a frightening place."

Without looking up Georgiana sighed. Taking her hands back, she started to play with her fingertips. "It is not that I am frightened of the world sister, it's merely that I am frightened of those that live in it" sighing again she finally raised her eyes to look at Elizabeth. "What happens if it is a disaster? What happens if it all goes horribly wrong? I am not sure I can face such odds."

Elizabeth reached once again for Georgiana's hands and this time clasped them tightly. "I understand how you are feeling sister. Truly I do."

"I could never imagine you ever feeling like this Elizabeth." Georgiana laughed harshly, looking back down at her clasped hands. "You have always been so strong and so brave."

Laughing, to hopefully lighten the mood, Elizabeth smiled at her sister. "I may seem like that Georgiana, but trust me; I have had my moments of self-doubt" Taking one hand from Georgiana's and placing it under her chin, Elizabeth lifted it until her new sister was looking directly at her. "As I am sure your brother has had also." hoping to make her point.

"Oh no" Georgiana replied instantly "my brother has never had a moment of self-doubt in his life. He has always been the bravest man I know."

"That he is Georgiana, but even the bravest of men will find themselves doubting certain choices throughout their life. Why, your brother wrestled for months before confronting me with his inner turmoil. Surely that is proof that even the strongest man you know can be plagued with the same feelings of doubt as you." Smiling she squeezed Georgiana's hands.

"Imagine; I am to go into society very soon where I am assured, by my husband, your brother, that all will be well." Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "Yet, in my heart, I know this not to be true. The society I am about to enter into is one that believes I do not belong and therefore should not be coming among them."

"Oh no Elizabeth. They will love you, I am sure of it. How could they not?" On seeing Georgiana's pained expression, Lizzie immediately felt contrite. She should not be burdening her new sister with worries and fears that not her own. Nodding Elizabeth conceded. "Very well Georgiana as you should have it." Looking around, almost as if for inspiration, Elizabeth smiled suddenly. Focusing back on Georgiana with her usual glint of amusement she continued. "My father once told me that wherever myself and my sister Jane are known, we must be respected and valued." Looking at her young companion she smiled mischievously. "Let us hope he was right."

Elizabeth's heart swelled as she watched Georgiana understand her meaning and chuckle. Softening her smile she once again gained Georgiana's attention. "I will however, impart this small piece of wisdom on you. Wherever you go, you will be met with the utmost respect and kindness. You are a good and honourable young woman Georgiana, who has never said an unkind or harsh word. You will always be treasured at Pemberley and anywhere else you may find yourself. Never fear that."

Elizabeth smiled in earnest as Georgiana pressed back on her hands.

Standing at the door Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded. Elizabeth had seen a problem where no-one else had and had found a way to resolve it, with little flair or ceremony. She may believe that her sister Jane was the kind and gentle soul of her family, but from what he had viewed over these five months past, Elizabeth had more in common with her older sister than she thought.

Turning to go lest he be found, he was surprised to find Darcy walking towards him. "What…" Darcy started in an overly loud voice.

"Sssshhh cousin, your wife and sister are having a heart to heart. It would be most ungentlemanly of you to interrupt."

"But it is the conduct of a gentleman to eavesdrop cousin?" Darcy laughingly enquired.

"Of course Cousin, how else would we be able to keep track of what the women of the household are up to?"

"So you shall be sharing your knowledge with the rest of the gentlemen present?"

Grinning he signalled to Darcy to head towards the billiards room "For a price cousin, for a price." as the two men sauntered off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a little longer than I anticipated. I just loved writing about Darcy and Fitz. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

**I honestly cannot tell you where this story is going. I am a firm Darcy / Elizabeth believer, but already this story has taken turns I was not expecting. **

**For all those who have followed, favourite and reviewed. Thank you, so much. You guys are awesome! :-)**

**Chapter 3 – London**

"Please Fitz, I implore you. She will need as many supporters for tomorrow as I can possible obtain." Darcy was sitting in his study having the usual post dinner port with his cousin.

They had come down to London that afternoon and Fitzwilliam had been invited to remain with them until the following day.

"Come now Darcy, you know better than I that the faces Mrs Darcy needs surrounding her are those that carry weight. I cannot help you in that regard." He paused, swirling his glass in his hand, watching as the brown liquid became caught in a circular motion "a point on which I truly regret cousin." Fitzwilliam could not look at Darcy for fear that his cousin would indeed see the level of regret he felt regarding his inability to help Elizabeth. "I could always pass your request on to my brother? As the first born and heir to my father's estate, he would be a far better choice to aid you in presenting Mrs Darcy to society."

"Elizabeth will want those that she holds dear around her on her first foray into London society." Darcy's voice was steady in his conviction of his wife's desires. "She is not particularly acquainted with William; his presence would not bring her peace of mind."

"And mine would?" The unexpected admission of Elizabeth's affections caused Fitzwilliam to show more interest than perhaps was acceptable regarding his cousin's wife.

"Of course you dolt!" came Darcy's reply "why it was in some part to your meddling that the events regarding myself and Elizabeth unfolded as they did." He leant in towards his cousin, a look of satisfaction crossing his features. "We, both of us, thank you daily for such meddling. I will happily oblige you in the continuance of such behaviour, if such future meddling produces similar results."

Lest Darcy see the warring emotions that Fitzwilliam felt were horrendously too close to the surface, he stood suddenly, forcing his cousin to sit back in his chair for fear of being thumped.

"Cousin!" Darcy exclaimed, raising his hands in defeat "I mean you no insult. I merely meant to suggest that your meddling was indeed fortuitous."

"I know cousin" came Fitzwilliam's stiff response. "Please do not misunderstand my actions." He paused, looking around the room. "I merely stand…I mean to say, I stood only because…drat and blast it man, my foot must have fallen asleep, the tingles are excruciating." Seeing Darcy's right eyebrow raised in amusement, Fitzwilliam continued on with his rant. "Can a man not stand suddenly without such accusations of feelings being hurt lobbied at him?" Grabbing Darcy's half-filled glass he moved to the drinks table, creating a rather amusing picture of an irate gentleman with a limp. "As I am up, would you care for a refill Darcy?"

"it would seem Fitz, you have already made my decision for me" Darcy joked, gesturing to his half-filled glass already in his cousin's hand.

"Oh bother it Darcy, I cannot fathom what help you think I can offer. I am a Colonel in his Majesty's army. I am not proficient at society. I am too coarse for the intricate and gentle mannerisms…"

The highly ungentlemanly snort that arose from his host had Fitzwilliam stop mid-sentence. He looked askance at his cousin as Darcy began to laugh helplessly.

"Gentle mannerisms?" Darcy wiped away the few tears that threatened to spill. "Cousin, have you ever met the ton? Gentle mannerisms do not do them credit." He looked directly at Fitzwilliam "Ruthless, calculating, cold, ambitious…" Darcy said, listing characteristics off on his left hand "these are more realistic descriptions of the ton." He paused, grinning evilly at his cousin. "and that is just the men, the women are infinitely worse."

Shaking his head in conciliatory amusement, Fitzwilliam turned from pouring the drinks. "And you don't believe Mrs Darcy can stand against this nest of vipers?" he asked.

Darcy's face soften at the mention of his wife. "Elizabeth has the confidence, fortitude and wit to not only survive such a destructive force, but to bend it to her will."

"Then why in hell's bells do you need me Darcy?" asked Fitzwilliam in exasperation.

"Because Elizabeth doesn't think so. My wife needs support from those she considers friends Fitz and" Darcy paused to make his point "we consider you a good friend damn you. Therefore, I shall repeat my earlier plea. I implore you to join us tomorrow night."

By this time Fitzwilliam had re-joined Darcy and had resituated himself opposite his cousin. Passing Darcy's glass back to its original owner, he sighed heavily. "Let me think about it old chap. A night of music is truly not an ideal past time for one in my career."

"That is all I ask cousin. We can happily revisit this tomorrow morning. It will give you the remainder of the evening to think it over."

"You are all kindness Darcy, truly." Fitzwilliam answered, glowering at his grinning cousin. "I am sure…"

A knock at the door prevented either one of them from continuing the conversation. After a respectable pause Mr Reynolds, Darcy's butler, walked in.

Looking from the grinning face of his master to the glowering one of his master's cousin, Mr Reynolds could only assume that they had once again been involved in a, passionate, debate.

"The ladies have been enquiring as to your whereabouts Sirs, I believe they wish for your presence in the music room."

"What say you Fitz?" Darcy asked, turning to his cousin. "Shall we finish these and present ourselves to the fairer sex?"

Fitzwilliam merely shrugged, finding he feared the loss of this relative safe harbour. "I am at your command."

"Please can you inform the ladies that we will join them shortly" Darcy watched his cousin from the corner of his eye as he gave Reynolds their answer. Something had changed. Fitzwilliam had gone from a difficult but talkative companion to a sullen and silent one within a blink of an eye.

Once Reynolds had departed Darcy turned back to Fitzwilliam. "If you do not wish to join the ladies, I am sure we can make our excuses."

Looking up in surprise, not realising how easily his emotions were being read, he forced a grin on to his face. "It is no bother Darcy, I am happy to remove to the music room, if only to postpone this tedious topic of conversation." He proceeded to down his freshly filled glass challenging Darcy to do the same.

"Ladies, I can only apologise." Darcy announced upon their arrival into the music room. The sight that beheld him made him once again thank the fates that brought him into the sphere of one Elizabeth Bennet. His wife and sister were sitting on one of the couches; their heads close as if sharing a secret. The joy they each had in the company of the other was evident on their faces as they turned to look at the two gentleman.

"Brother" Exclaimed Georgiana, "Where have you been? We have been entertaining ourselves for the good part of an hour."

"I lay the blame completely at the feet of our cousin sister." Darcy replied smoothly, finding his preferred place next to his wife and situating himself there quite comfortably. "If he had just agreed to what I proposed, we would not have had to waste an hour discussing…"

"Bickering." Interjected Elizabeth smiling at her husband. "I believe it would most likely have been bickering." Taking her husband's resulting smirk as confirmation she turned to Fitwilliam who had found a comfortable chair the other side of the fireplace. "So tell me Colonel, what is my husband trying to convince you to do this time?"

"Culture Mrs Darcy. The blaggard is trying to drag me to this blasted music evening at the Argyll Rooms tomorrow night." He grimaced in jest at Georgiana, causing the younger girl to giggle.

"Do you not want to go cousin?" asked Georgiana. "The inaugural concert of the Philharmonic Society is supposed to be delightful." Turning to Elizabeth "The pianist is Muzio Clementi."

"So I have heard Georgiana. I am looking forward to it immensely." Smiling at her sister she turned back to Fitzwilliam. "And yet you do not wish to attend?"

"I did not know until now that Muzio Clementi would be the pianist present" Fitzwilliam replied, acknowledging his young cousin with a small nod.

"and now that you do?" Elizabeth pressed.

"I still have no inclination to go…Darcy is forcing me for…" seeing Darcy's eyes go wide, Fitzwilliam realised, just in time, that Elizabeth had no idea what Darcy had been up to.

"Darcy is forcing you for…?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, her mind already deducing what the Colonel was about to say. Seeing both men squirm, Elizabeth focused solely on the Colonel, if there is was weak link she knew it lay there. "Darcy is forcing you for…?"

"For…you see…Darcy is now married." Stuttered Fitzwilliam.

"Indeed he is. A fact that all here are well acquainted with. That does not explain his desire to have you join us tomorrow." Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, well you see Mrs Darcy…" Fitzwilliam searched the room for even a flicker of inspiration when his eyes landed on Darcy himself. Seeing his cousin so unsettled he knew he had to find a way to mend his faux pas. "Darcy is extremely happy, now that he is married."

"I should hope so." came Elizabeth's response.

"He feels that such delights should be experienced by all those dearest to him." Fitzwilliam continued, warming up to his story.

"Indeed."

"Of course. How could he feel anything but? What with such a sympathetic and loving wife as yourself." Fitzwilliam almost grimaced at his words, but seeing the irritation that had marred Elizabeth's face start to melt into amusement he ground his teeth and continued.

"He does not however, believe I am, as yet, a suitable match for any such lady. Being that I have been raised in the army Mrs Darcy" Fitzwilliam watched as all vestiges of irritation left Elizabeth's features, to be replaced solely by amused anticipation.

"Really Colonel Fitzwilliam? Pray; tell us why my husband does not believe you ready for such blessed nuptials."

"The army does not raise a gentleman Mrs Darcy…"

"That is not true cousin" came Georgiana's soft voice, interceding on her cousin's behalf "there is not a truer gentleman in my acquaintance."

Fitzwilliam acknowledged the compliment with a smile but deigned not to comment after hearing Darcy clear his throat. "The army teaches one how to survive Georgiana. It does not teach one how to socialise among their peers."

"So this will be a teaching lesson or something akin to it?" asked Elizabeth laughing.

"Indeed Mrs Darcy. Your husband believes I will have a better chance of finding a wife if I can talk of the inane particulars that society demands."

"If you take the time to review what I have said, you will find that…"

Elizabeth put her hands up. "Enough, I surrender gentlemen. Though I do not believe a word of what the Colonel has just sprouted, his ability to spin a tale so convincingly at the same time as insulting himself so thoroughly has entertained me greatly." She smiled at the Colonel. "You sir are 'off the hook' as they say." She turned slowly to her husband. Her smile growing slightly more serious. "You however husband dearest will not survive so well intact. We will talk about this later."

Darcy nodded, realising that his wife would not be so easily fooled. "Thank you Cousin." He said, turning to Fitzwilliam. "It was an admirable attempt old chap."

"If you had informed me that our conversation was for the study only, I would have monitored my speech. But if I am to attend this blasted evening, I will not pretend to feel remorse at what lies in your immediate future." He grinned at Darcy but held out his hand to his younger cousin. "Georgiana, I was led in here with the promise of entertainment. Pray would you play something to end this growingly awkward conversation."

"I had thought cousin you had come to entertain us, for surely that would explain the past few minutes." Georgiana looked at her cousin as she allowed him to lead her to the piano.

"For you Georgiana, anything." Looking down at the piano and the assortment of papers lying on top he begin to sort through them. "So cousin, my dear girl, what will you play for us this evening?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hi all, sorry it has taken so long to write this. I have been trying to make this story as historically accurate as I can. Well as historically accurate as the information allows me to make it. A few dates of events and people may be a little different to what they should be, but I'm using the excuse of writers prerogative to get out of that! :-)**

**I hope you like the next chapter. It was a difficult one to write for me. I didn't want Elizabeth to come across as weak, as we all know she is one of the strongest female characters, if only a little flawed, in fiction. But I also didn't want to make this a walk in the park. I truly believe that Elizabeth would be somewhat apprehensive about her first foray into London Society and require some support. I hope I managed to convey that to you all.**

**As always thank you to all those that have followed, favourited and reviewed, you guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter and stay with me. Things are going to get interesting soon enough with Georgiana's coming out ball. **

**Chapter Four – The Concert**

Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage on to her waiting husband's arm. She glanced briefly at Darcy, giving him a strained smile before setting her sights on the entrance steps. Darcy, in a show of sorting his clothing out, stepped closer to his wife. "You will delight this evening Elizabeth." He murmured softly. "I have every faith in you"

The disbelief on his wife's face only made him chuckle. "No matter what my actions may suggest my love, I strongly believe you will succeed tonight."

"I wish I had your confidence Fitzwilliam" Elizabeth replied keeping her voice low. "But whether I do or not, I will not allow my misgivings to hinder me"

Darcy squeezed Elizabeth's hand resting his on arm in an attempt to show his support. Until now; at least while at home in Pemberley, their feelings and emotions were never hidden, never restrained. The servants and tenants had long become used to seeing their Master declaring his love for his new bride. They were no longer surprised at the joviality and teasing between the two newlyweds. However Society almost frowned upon a husband and wife so obviously in love. Here in London the Darcy's felt constrained by the propriety expected from those of their station. Darcy especially chaffed against the traditions and etiquette that kept him from Elizabeth's side more often than he would have liked.

Elizabeth gently squeezed her husband's arm in acknowledgement. She knew how fortunate she was in her marriage. Having a husband that respected and loved her was a blessing few could boast of. However, in this particular moment, Darcy's unshakeable conviction only served to worry her more. The thought of letting her husband down, of embarrassing him among his peers, had kept her awake long into the night more than once.

Elizabeth was so caught up in her musings that a gentle nudge on her left had her jumping ever so slightly. Turning she looked into Georgiana's calm features.

"Are you ready to go in Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked softly. "We can perhaps implore the gentlemen to accompany us on a short walk before the concert begins?" She smiled gently. "It is such a beautiful night tonight; I doubt either of them would protest too strongly."

Elizabeth, both touched and humbled by Georgiana's offer, could only shake her head. Georgiana; shy, quiet Georgiana did not doubt herself when coming among these women; it was true that she had been part of Society since she was a babe, but to Elizabeth that held no weight. If Georgiana could do this, then so could she. Steeling herself for the expected onslaught Elizabeth nodded to her husband to continue.

It was difficult not to acknowledge the stares. While some of the ton sent the occasional subtle glance in the Darcy's direction, others were not so restrained; they stared openly at Elizabeth, only turning away to gossip with their companions.

"Is that really the woman that Darcy married?" Elizabeth overheard a young lady, in a dark green dress, declare "Well, I must say, I don't think much of her looks at all. You would have thought that if Darcy was going to insist on marry outside of his circle, he would have chosen a prettier young woman to do so."

"I cannot see anything remarkable about her; that is for sure" her companion responded. Elizabeth felt the woman's eyes scrutinising her as she turned to take another glance, her purple feathers almost obscuring her friend's view. "Then again, what else would you expect from a country girl?"

Elizabeth held her head high as she walked by, refusing to acknowledge either of them as they continued their conversation. Breathing a sigh of relief as she passed them, she could only inwardly groan as the next conversation came to her ears.

"I have no idea what the devil Darcy thinks he is doing. Marrying a girl of no fortune? The man must be mad." A gentleman of some considerable wealth, if going by his clothing and appearance, was holding sway over a small group of males and females. "Perhaps he became addle-brained while in the country?"

"Maybe he got her into trouble?" came a low voice "that would explain everything."

"Not everything dear sister" another male voice piped up "Surely if that was the case, Mrs Darcy would be showing by now? Most likely close to her confinement too"

"I am just saying it would explain everything" came his sister's petulant reply.

"You are just jealous that he didn't pick you sister" he teased back "we all saw you last season; fluttering your eyelashes at him. The same as every other unmarried woman in attendance tonight" Elizabeth once again felt a probing gaze upon her as the voice continued. "I pity her, I truly do, the unmarried women of Society will not be kind."

Using all of her strength to refrain from turning and looking directly at the gossiping group, Elizabeth barely noticed as her husband's arm began to tense.

"I'm telling you, this can only be a good thing" a young man's voice overpowered the surrounding conversations as it assailed Elizabeth's ears.

"And why is that?" his friend asked him jovially.

"Think about it man." The voice exasperated "Now that old Darcy is off the market, the competition has just become easier." Elizabeth could almost picture the grin that surely came with that remark. "Why all those women who, last season, were flaunting themselves at Darcy will have to find someone new to set their designs on." A muted noise, sounding very much like one man slapping the arm of another, followed by a yelp preceded the next comment. "I fully intend to be that someone new"

Elizabeth felt a shadow of a smile cross her face as she listened into the young gentlemen's conversation. She had known that Darcy would have been a target for many of the upper gentry, but hearing it spoken of in such terms made her chuckle.

Darcy on hearing a small laugh escape his wife's lips, released a little of the tension he had been holding since they had walked in. If she was laughing it meant that she was not taking what she heard seriously, which meant; in Darcy's eyes at least, that she would survive this night intact.

Darcy was about to say something of his new found confidence when an elderly woman came shuffling in from an adjacent room.

"I did wonder what all the fuss was about" she declared, in a brash voice, on reaching the Darcy's. "The room began to buzz with an excitement of some sort; lord knows it took my old brain a while to determine the cause." She grinned at the couple then. "I must say, I was half expecting the Prince himself had arrived."

"As you can see, he has not" Darcy replied bluntly.

"So I see" she said, acknowledging the party of four. "You appearance is not massively exciting, I must say" she said, grinning conspiratorially at Darcy. "It is moments like these; that lead me to believe the ton must live such dull lives. Such gossip and entertainment arising from merely a newlywed couple, what has Society come to?" Her voice carried at this last comment, reaching the ears of the nearby groupings. As if chastised by the old lady's words they began to turn and refocus their attentions on whatever they had been discussing previously.

"Now we have removed the ears, we shall be properly introduced." She indicted to the majority of the party. "I know three of you. Young master Richard…"

"I am a Colonel in his majesty's army Countess; the least you could do is acknowledge my rank" came Fitzwilliam's voice sounding a little strained, as if this was a common argument between the pair.

"Oh hush boy, I have seen you run naked around your parent's house. That image in and of itself gives me the right to address you however I choose." She turned to Georgiana, waving her hand to quieten any rebuttal Fitzwilliam was about to make "I, of course, know this delightful young lady." She said examining her closely "and what a young lady you are turning into my dear. You are a sight for sore eyes I must say."

"Thank you Countess" Georgiana replied inaudibly as she curtsied.

"Oh enough of that young lady, I knew your mother also, and a damn fine woman she was. I will not have her young daughter curtsy when addressing me. Not now. Not ever."

"Countess…"

"And no nonsense from you either young master William." She interrupted, quickly silencing Darcy before he could continue. Turning to Elizabeth she grinned. "You however, you I have yet to meet." Eying Elizabeth's three companions she tutted when no introduction seemed forth coming.

"Elizabeth" Darcy spoke up, his eyes showing his resignation of the moment. "Please allow me to introduce to you the Countess Spencer" Darcy then turned his attentions to the Countess. "Countess, please allow me to introduce to you my wife; Mrs Elizabeth Darcy."

On being introduced the Countess stepped forward and took Elizabeth's arm. Seeing Darcy react she wagged her finger into his shocked face. "Now now Master William, I am an old woman and therefore need a companion to return me to my party. I am sure your lovely young wife will not mind indulging me."

"I would be honoured to Countess" Elizabeth quickly intervened before her husband could say anything inappropriate.

"You see Darcy" the Countess exclaimed with amusement. "Your wife is more accommodating than you it seems."

"Perhaps because she knows no better" he muttered under his breath looking at his cousin. A sharp pain on his right side caused him to reel in surprise. Staring at the cane now being returned to its owner's side he stood there open mouthed.

"I shall not stand for your cheek young man" came the Countess' brash voice. "Now" she said in a gentler tone, turning to Elizabeth "shall we return to my party before your husband decides to say some other ill-chosen comment?"

"It may be for the best Countess" Elizabeth replied, amusement clear in her voice "He does have a dreadful habit of not thinking before he speaks." She continued, smiling evilly at her husband in the process. Darcy just glared back at his ever so amusing wife.

"As I thought" the Countess mumbled. "My party are through the doors, on the left, if you will?" she said, returning her voice to its original tone.

Elizabeth nodding to her new companion, allowed her to set the pace. They walked in silence initially, giving Elizabeth a chance to view her surroundings. And what beautiful surroundings they were.

The entrance to the Hannover Square Rooms was not overly ambitious. However, once inside the assembly rooms, the sight was breath-taking. The high arching ceilings echoed the multitude of conversations from below; causing a cacophony of noise that made it very arduous when attempting conversation. There were as many as 14 silver chandeliers in the assembly hall; complicated and beautiful in their multi-tiered design, all casting their golden glow over the current inhabitants. Due to being at the beginning of the season the assembly hall was decked out in floral wreaths arching over the windows, looking out onto the dark streets of London.

It was not just the building that held Elizabeth's eyes. The clothes worn by the ton were flamboyant at best, gaudy at worst. The matrons of Society, with their marriage and breeding days behind them, were a little more restrained in their choice of clothing. The younger, unmarried attendees held no such restraint. With their bright colours and feathered hats Elizabeth could only liken them to peacocks. She subconsciously touched her more modest dress, though of the finest muslin and made by Clark & Debenham, while taking in the flittering, colourful, social butterflies.

"You look very well my dear" came the Countess' voice, gently breaking into Elizabeth's reverie. "Pardon Countess?" Elizabeth replied.

"Your dress my dear, it is a wonderful design, the cut is elegant and it benefits you greatly." She gestured to the rest of the room. "You do not need to flaunt your wares my dear girl, you have found your prince have you not?" she asked, chuckling as Elizabeth's cheeks redden. Elizabeth made a few strangled noises as she attempted to calm her blushes, all the while trying to determine how to respond.

"I am sorry child." The Countess stopped walking and turned to her young companion. "At my age, I sometimes forget propriety, please forgive me."

"I am not offended Countess. I merely fear that any response I may give will only illicit more humour for you." Elizabeth spoke hesitantly. At hearing another chuckle from her older companion Elizabeth was embolden to continue "and I feel that my husband has provided enough amusement tonight as it is."

"At my age my dear" the Countess replied; her voice filled with warmth "you cannot get enough entertainment from the young. I believe it sustains me from day to day."

"Well in that case Countess, I beg you ask me anything, for I would be loathed to be the reason for your demise." Elizabeth was somewhat relieved when the Countess began to laugh wholeheartedly.

"Oh yes my dear" the Countess responded between her attempts at getting her laughter under control. "I am most assuredly going to like you I think. You and I will become great friends." She smiled at Elizabeth.

As the countess indicted her wish to continue, Elizabeth found her confidence reasserting itself. She knew that not every acquaintance would be so easily forged, but making at least one friend among the Ton made her start to feel more like herself again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – I can only apologise for the wait. I spent all of last week undergoing the most stressful, insane, crazy, amazingly fun, enjoyable week I've ever experienced. For those not in the know, it is called GISHWHES (Look it up, your life will never be the same again). For those in the know, for those that took part, I hope you all had just as much fun, if not more than I did and I hope you have all recovered. **

**This chapter was not planned, the planned chapter has been written, but I felt that Elizabeth's first outing had not been covered to an extent that I was happy with. So I have remained at the concert for another chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**Once again, as always, thank you – all of you! All those that have followed, favourited and most especially reviewed, you guys are awesome! I love the fact that the Countess has had some positive reviews, I definitely enjoyed writing her.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we'll get back on track in the next one. And as this one is already written (well almost), it shouldn't take too long to get up.**

**Chapter Five – Further Introductions**

The Countess led Elizabeth to a group of finely dressed men and women. At her approach a younger looking version of the Countess broke away from the group. She was dressed as finely as the Countess, albeit a little more fashionably in a pale pink dress with a beautiful pale pink hat with silver trimming. The woman's eyes were sharp and Elizabeth felt their intensity on her as they approached. She could see the curiosity evident on the younger woman's face.

"Another stray mother?" the younger woman asked upon reaching them "Where in god's name did you find this one?"

"Hush child, such rudeness is beneath you" the countess scolded before turning to Elizabeth and smiling, somewhat embarrassingly "it is not just your new relatives that speak before thinking" she apologised.

"Now allow me, if you will Mrs Darcy, to introduce you to my daughter" the older lady gestured to the young woman who had joined them "Mrs Darcy, it is my honour to introduce my daughter, the Duchess of Devonshire" focusing on her daughter's now rather shocked face she smiled wickedly. "My dearest child, please allow me to introduce you to Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, Fitzwilliam's new wife"

Once the initial introductions had been made she clucked like a mother hen as the two women curtsied as was proper.

"Duchess, indeed it is an honour" Elizabeth could barely breathe at the honour being bestowed upon her at that very moment. Even though she had lived at Longbourn all her life Elizabeth knew of the Duchess. She was the daughter of the Earl John Spencer and she was considered a great beauty among the ton, a reputation Elizabeth felt she truly deserved upon seeing her in person. With her long brown locks, expressive eyes and a roman nose she was indeed a striking woman. She was also seen as a social leader within the ton Society, which made this an important introduction for Elizabeth.

"Darcy's wife?" came the Duchess' response. "Indeed?" her face taking on a more interested expression. "Well Mother, for once your wanderings have been beneficial." Looking at her mother then she shook her head slightly "which is a much awaited change"

Turning her attentions back to Elizabeth she smiled "Mother tends to bring back all sorts, whenever we lose her we begin to worry as to what lost soul she will return with." The Duchess went on to explain. "In this particular case I must say I am intrigued." Looking over Elizabeth's shoulder her face took on a quizzical look "I am assuming my mother liberated you from your party?"

"She requested aid in returning to her own party my lady" Elizabeth replied "I happily consented"

"I am sure you did my girl" came the dry response "it is a meagre few who can refuse my mother" looking at her mother she shook her head once again. "As you have kindly done my mother…and myself…" the Duchess said after a quick pause "…I suppose, a service, allow me to introduce you to the remainder of my party. We are small tonight, so it should not keep you from your party for too much longer."

"I would be honoured my lady" Elizabeth knew her repetition made her sound absurd, but the turn of events this night had taken had confounded her entirely. Seeing the gentle smile appearing on the Duchess' face Elizabeth once again felt her cheeks warm. Taking a deep breath she allowed the Countess to lead her to the waiting group, all of whom had ended their individual conversations and had turned their attentions to that of the approaching party.

"My dear" the Duchess held out her hand to a slightly older, slightly rotund gentleman with blond hair pulled back into a fashionable ponytail. "May I introduce you to Darcy's new bride, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy"

"Mrs Darcy, allow me to introduce you to my husband, the Duke of Devonshire"

After the proper greetings had been completed the Duke stepped forward and took Elizabeth's hand. "The 5th Duke as it stands" he said in a deep tone "well, well, what a delight, I had half expected old Darcy to die a bachelor" he grinned wickedly at Elizabeth as he inclined his head towards her. He paused when his mouth was only a few inches from Elizabeth's right ear, as if he was imparting secrets meant for her ears only, as he continued in a stage whisper "You must tell me what your secrets are to net such a reluctant husband"

Elizabeth could only hear the blood rushing past her ears as the Duke stepped back, clearly amused by her reaction. "Now, now my dear, the poor girl is not used to London Society, try not to scare her on her first outing" came the Duchess' calm voice. The resulting deep chuckle only had Elizabeth blush even deeper.

"William! You will not embarrass Mrs Darcy any further. I entreated her return me to my party, which she happily consented to and I will not have you upset her"

"I mean Mrs Darcy no harm, I am sure she realises this" the Duke sullenly responded to his mother in laws chastisement.

"You have not offended me my lord" Elizabeth broke in, after finally finding her footing. Granted; she was not used to the mannerisms of the ton, especially those that held such influence. However, Elizabeth had spent 21 years having to deal with her mother as well as 15 years trying to contain her youngest sister Lydia's wildness. The improper behaviour of her new acquaintances was nothing compared to the behaviour shown by certain members of her family back in Longbourn. "I was merely confused as to your meaning"

"My meaning dear girl?" the Duke's face a picture of confusion.

"Yes my lord, for the only reason I could determine for your asking after my methods would be that, at some point, you would wish to attempt a similar action" She smiled then, and for those that knew Elizabeth well would have noticed that the sparkle that often heralded her wit was back behind her eyes.

The resounding splutter from the Duke had both the Duchess and the Countess trying to smother their amusement. The Duchess sent a curious glance at Elizabeth before raising her eyebrow in her mother's direction. For once it seemed; her mother had truly found an intriguing new acquaintance, one that the Duchess would be keen to get to know further.

"Attempt a similar action my dear?" the Duke continued, his tone showing he had not fully grasped Elizabeth's meaning.

"Yes my lord…" Elizabeth paused as if to ponder her next words. Then smiling innocently at the Duke she continued "though I feel I should point out that my husband is now taken and I would be much bereft to lose him so soon after our wedding day"

The sudden stillness had Elizabeth fearing that she had gone too far, her father had encouraged her wit and her brashness. However her mother had always warned that it would, one day, get Elizabeth into more trouble than it was worth. Elizabeth began to fear that her mother was right.

The sudden stillness was broken by a deep and hearty laughter coming from the Duke himself. Releasing a breath Elizabeth hadn't realised she was holding, she sighed. "Well well, it would seem that Darcy has found himself a woman with some semblance of wit my dear" the Duke stated to his wife.

"It would seem so my dear" the Duchess replied somewhat amused, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth. "I believe you will be an interesting addition to our gatherings Mrs Darcy" the Duchess continued. "Now, let me introduce you to the remainder of our little party before allowing you to return to your own."

"Brother" Georgiana quietly secured her brother's attention, which until then had been trained on the doors that his wife had disappeared through some time ago "I do not believe you have any reason to worry, Elizabeth can handle whatever Society will throw at her tonight"

"I am sure she can" snapped Darcy "but until she returns I will fret as is my right" immediately after the words had left his mouth Darcy felt the contrition and shame that was only appropriate after talking to his younger sister in such a manner. Turning and taking her hands, barely able to look upon the shock and surprise so evident on her face, Darcy could only apologise profusely. "I am so very sorry Georgiana; please forgive your brutish boar of a brother for his inability to contain his worries" Darcy brought his sister's hands up to his lips as he laid a kiss gently upon her gloves. "I am finding such outings difficult to experience"

He watched as Georgiana's features dissolved into her usual gentle and serene expression, an expression so much like their mother's; that it warmed his heart just to look upon it. "I will never hold against you any action arising from your caring about Elizabeth brother" Georgiana replied quietly.

"Of course not old chap, but I would suggest reigning it in in front of the vultures present this evening Darcy" the Colonel interjected, putting his hand on Darcy's shoulder. "The Countess, no matter how irritating" the Colonel muttered, getting a genuine grin from his cousin "is a damn good contact and acquaintance for Elizabeth to make"

Sighing Darcy released his sister's hands and turned to his cousin, his face now schooled, but his eyes still showing the worry that plagued him in Elizabeth's absence. "I cannot argue with either of you" he responded almost inaudible "However much I may wish to storm the next room and retrieve my wife" he grinned at Georgiana's reaction "which I would never do, of course"

"Of course Cousin" the Colonel interrupted before Georgiana could speak "such behaviour would be deemed barbaric and slightly obsessive…" he winked at Georgiana then before turning back to his fretting cousin "and we would not wish for Society to know the extent you love your wife now, would we?" The Colonel froze the evil grin to his face as he attempted to bolster Darcy's mood, but inside his stomach was churning, his heart was pounding and he felt like a cad.

Darcy, unaware of the tumultuous whirl of emotions going on inside of his cousin, could only glare at the thinly hidden amusement the Colonel was deriving from his present state. "Just wait Richard, just wait until you too are married. I can only pray you also marry for love so you can feel the agony such a state of wedded bliss can bring." This was said between gritted teeth as Darcy tried to contain his annoyance at his cousin's blatant enjoyment. Darcy barely caught the fleeting look of pain and shame that crossed his cousin's face. Had it been any other time Darcy would have latched on to that look and given the Colonel hell until he acknowledged whatever it was that caused such a response. As it was, with Elizabeth in the hands of a meddlesome bored Countess and god knows who else, Darcy merely lifted an eyebrow in the Colonel's direction before turning his attention fully back to the doors that seemed to be mocking him with every second Elizabeth failed to return.

Georgiana however did not dismiss the Colonel's response so readily. She had begun to notice the Colonel's reticence when topics of courting and marriage were raised, which; given his age and status, were becoming more and more frequent. She resolved, there and then, to corner him the next day to endeavour to uncover the origins of his discomfort.

"Brother" she once again began, glancing at the Colonel to dissuade him from adding his more inciting comments this time around "Perhaps if we begin to circulate within this room we can begin to move closer to the doors." She smiled lovingly at her older brother. She had loved him unconditionally ever since she could remember. He had been unwavering in his love, comfort and support for her entire life, even during the dark period a few years ago. Shuddering at the memories that that particular line of thought bought up, Georgiana shook herself, forcing the memories back. Her brother had never turned from her, he had never shunned her. Now, when he was so obviously in pain, Georgiana could do no other than help him in any way she could. "and…" she continued in a whisper "we can always find ourselves in the adjacent room once we have acknowledged all of our acquaintances within this assembly" with a shy smile she waited for her guardians responses. The chuckle from the Colonel only served to make her smile grow "I believe Elizabeth has had an interesting influence on you Georgiana…" he teased.

"Indeed" Darcy broke in "while I would be hard pressed to find any influence Elizabeth can have to be detrimental, I must own to finding this one slightly worrisome." He winked at his sister then, taking her hand into his crooked arm and gestured to the surrounding room. "As this was your delightful scheme" smiling down at her "perhaps you should lead"

**A/N – I liked writing this chapter because it allowed me to show Georgiana slowly coming out of her shell. There is a summary section at the end of JA's original novel about how Elizabeth shows Georgiana that she can take certain liberties in a married state that she cannot with a brother more than 10 years her senior. I really want to show Georgiana's growth as this story progresses. Especially as and when the gentlemen coming calling! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, I bet you thought I had forgotten you…well I promise I haven't. My little sister has been ill a lot over the last year and it all came to a head a few weeks ago. The good news though is that she is now finally been taken seriously and the doctors are finally doing something about her issues (health ones, the mental ones are too great!) **

**Anyway, I have written a chapter and not only have I written a chapter, it looks like I'm posting it too. I think I should give myself a cookie for that. Now, I'm not massively happy with this chapter (I don't know if this is something I should tell you guys, but I feel it is only fair that I give you a heads up), it feels like of wishy washy to me, but it is setting up a few different arcs for the rest of the storyline, so it had to be done. After this though we get to the juicy stuff; Georgiana's coming out ball, all the suitors, a very panicky Darcy…it turns out he doesn't like the idea of his little sister being wooed. That and Elizabeth is going to have to deal with a few hardships coming her way soon enough. **

**Oh and if you're wondering about the Colonel, don't be, he's still struggling to deal with his Elizabeth fixation, but he'll get through it. The only thing we have to worry about is whether or not he'll get through it with his friendships intact. I mean, I'm kind of routing for the guy to have his own HEA, it's not his fault Elizabeth is so awesome. But then again, I have no idea where this story is headed…I didn't even know I was going to have the Duchess of Devonshire coming over for morning tea until I started writing this chapter…so anything could happen! **

**As always, for all of you that have followed, favourited (I'm going to keep using this word until the Oxford Dictionary chappies acknowledge it as a correct use of the word favourite) and reviewed, thank you. You guys are just awesome, seriously, you make me want to keep writing this, even when everything is kind of going tits up. And thank you for waiting around for so long. I know I suck and I'm sorry, really I am sorry…I'll definitely try harder next time… *gulp* that sounded like a promise…not sure I meant to do that! :-/**

**Anyway, enjoy…I hope…**

**Chapter Six – Breakfast at the Darcy's **

Elizabeth was sitting eating breakfast with Darcy and Georgiana, the morning after the Philharmonic Concert, when Reynolds appeared in the room.

"Sir, my apologies for the interruption, I have a letter for Mrs Darcy"

"You may deliver it my good man" Darcy replied waving his hand at his wife to further compound his acceptance, all the while raising his eyebrows at his wife. "Were you expecting letters this morning Elizabeth?"

"I never expect letters Fitzwilliam; it makes them that much more enjoyable when I receive them." the turn of her mouth allowed Darcy to guess at his wife's current disposition.

"Who is it from Elizabeth" Georgiana asked before her brother and Elizabeth could get into one of their teasing matches.

"I dare say we shall find out soon enough" Elizabeth answered, her fingers already having taken ownership of the letter and now intent on breaking the wax seal.

"Well Elizabeth?" Darcy asked. It was not so much that he had to know who wrote his wife, it was more down to him wanting to know and be part of every aspect of her life.

"It is not from Jane, nor is it from my father" Elizabeth thought aloud. "I know their handwriting well enough and this has not been written by a hand that is known to me." Finally getting the letter open and knowing she had two very interested parties at the table; Elizabeth took her time in reading her mail. The fact that its contents were highly inappropriate and vaguely insulting to at least one member of her breakfast party made her amusement all the more enjoyable.

"Elizabeth!" came Georgiana's plea "what has you so diverted…"

Elizabeth looked up to Georgiana's pleading and Darcy's restrained interest "It is from the Countess…" Elizabeth began

"Oh dear lord no…" The Colonel's voice rang from the doorway. "If that old bat is coming here I demand to be informed so I can find alternative entertainment for the duration of her visit." He wandered over and collapsed in a chair adjacent to Georgiana. Sighing dramatically he turned to look at his younger cousin "Georgiana, my dearest girl, would you be an angel and fetch me a cup of tea? I feel I have need of it this morning"

"A little too much drink last night Richard?" Darcy asked smugly from his chair

"You dragged me to that hellish evening old man, what the devil did you think I would do?" The Colonel protested weakly from his chair

"Enjoy the music my good man, revel in society" his smirk firmly in place.

"I feel I revelled splendidly Darcy, in fact I believe I out revelled you old chap." His declaration was followed by a grimace as he held one hand to his head while the other took the tea being offered by his younger cousin. "Thank you Georgiana, you are indeed an angel" Taking a sip and closing his eyes to relish the feel of the hot liquid running down his throat, soothing away the coarseness last night's jollities had created, he sighed contentedly.

"I wouldn't relax too soon Cousin" Darcy spoke up, breaking through the Colonel's contentment. "According to the letter Elizabeth has in her hands the Countess and her daughter will be visiting my wife and sister within the next few hours." The Colonel opened his eyes to be met with Darcy's grinning face. Locating a napkin within easy reach, it did not take much to get it flying in Darcy's direction.

"Gentlemen" came Elizabeth's exasperated voice "Or perhaps that should be 'boys' if I wish to gain your attentions" her eyes lit with amusement at the frivolity taking place in front of her. She was still struck by how different her husband truly was compared to the figure he portrayed on their first meeting so long ago.

"You merely have to move to obtain my Cousin's attention Mrs Darcy" the Colonel threw out, not taking his eyes of Darcy and his hand; a hand that was currently playing with the same napkin that had flown moments earlier.

"While that is a lovely thought" Elizabeth retaliated "I am under no pretence that my husband's attention is anywhere but on planning that particular napkin's return flight". At her words Darcy had the decency to at least pretend to look contrite while he released the napkin from his stranglehold.

"Gentlemen, Georgiana needs to go into town today. She is to have her final gown fitting tomorrow and we still need to acquire an acceptable matching pair of shoes." She drew her companions' attentions back to the letter by waving it side to side gently. "If the Countess is truly insisting on a visit today, I can no longer accompany Georgiana…"

"I shall be honoured" The Colonel was off his chair in an instance, his hand held out to Georgiana, all signs of ill temper now gone. "My dearest Cousin" he continued "I would be honoured to escort you into town to obtain the perfect pair of sole fitting feet warmers." He paused to bend down on one knee "That is, if my dearest cousin wishes it?"

Georgiana could not help but grin at the Colonel. She had told Elizabeth of Darcy's support, of his ever present love and protection, however her brother had not stood by her alone. After their father's death; while Georgiana may have lost a dear and beloved paternal figure, she had gained another. Not as straight laced as her older brother, the Colonel had filled her days with laughter and light. He had taken on the mantel of being her guardian seriously and had chosen to fill the hole her father had left by taking on much more than Society would have deemed necessary and he had not grumbled once.

"How could I ever say no to such an appeal Cousin?" Georgiana replied, her eyes shining with amusement. "I would be more than happy for your company in town." Her face clouded over, if only for a second. "but would you not be bored Cousin?"

"How could one possibly be bored when undergoing the treacherous and almost impossible task of finding the perfect pair of shoes?" he smiled evilly looking up at the rest of the table "Of course it aids my decision knowing I will miss the delightful conversations of the Countess and her feathery friends."

"Feathery friends Colonel?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyebrows raised "what is it about them that derives such description?"

"I would despair to ruin the first sighting of such a wondrous display Mrs Darcy. So I shall leave it to your own imagination" The Colonel replied smiling as he stood. Bowing to all he headed towards the door "It seems that I am forsaking a day lounging in the library to aid a damsel in distress. I shall need to change into something more akin to my new mission, so I shall bid you all adieu"

"I would suggest a suit of armour Cousin, however we have no white horse for you to ride" Darcy muttered, rolling his eyes at Elizabeth "I feel it would be drastically taken out of context without the white horse"

All Darcy received for his barb was his cousin chuckling as he left them to continue their breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't mind me changing our plans on you at the last moment Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked carefully "I can always respond to the Countess and advise her that we already have plans for this morning."

"You shall do no such thing!" Georgiana's reply was filled with such conviction that both Elizabeth and Darcy were stunned to silence. Seeing that she had the floor, a sensation that she was most unaccustomed to, Georgiana continued with a little less enthusiasm "The Countess does you a great honour Elizabeth, one that should not be passed off so easily. I am quite able to go into town by myself to acquire a pair of shoes. The Colonel may have offered to accompany me, but had he not, I would still have gone."

"By yourself?" Darcy asked, struggling not to sound overly shocked.

"Yes brother" came Georgiana's sharp response "By myself. I am no longer a child to be pampered and carried everywhere"

"Of course not Georgiana" cut in Elizabeth giving her husband a look that clearly stated he should remain quiet for the remainder of the conversation "I asked merely out of my own selfish desires. It is much more enjoyable when you are attended to by others of our sex." She smiled sweetly at Darcy then "while a gentleman may happily hold your purchases, the true delight between two ladies on finding the perfect pair of shoes cannot be understood or felt by that of the more serious sex." She sighed wistfully "I did so want to come with you. We have chosen and decided on every other aspect together and I so did want to share in this moment with you also."

"As I did, do, with you Elizabeth" Georgiana replied, her face a little coloured at her sister's heartfelt admission "but this is one invitation that you cannot turn down. The Countess is a tremendous personage to own an acquaintance with, but to have the Duchess of Devonshire visit with you during your first week in town is unparalleled. You must build on what you began last night." She smiled shyly then, though her eyes held a certain strength that was only just beginning to solidify "I will hear no more on the matter Elizabeth. You shall be here for when the countess calls and I shall join you all on my return."

Seeing Georgiana slowly beginning to assert herself, Elizabeth could do no other than bow to her wishes "if you insist Georgiana. I do have some letters I have been meaning to respond to. I have one from Jane that has been requiring my attention these three days past."

"When does Jane's confinement start?" Georgiana asked, thankful that the conversation had taken a different turn.

"Not for a good month or so yet" Elizabeth replied, her expression flitting between being overjoyed for her sister and saddened for herself. She had been trying to get pregnant since their wedding night and so far Elizabeth was failing. Without even realising it, she found her hand reaching for Darcy's, only to find his own already half way to hers. "She will be able to attend your ball and enjoy her first season in London for a few weeks before starting her confinement back at Netherfield."

"I feel for your sister" Darcy interspersed, hating to see any pain on Elizabeth's face. "Imagine if you were pregnant, think what you would have missed had you already been in your confinement. Once Georgiana's introduction to society is secure we can focus on continuing to grow our little family" squeezing her hand tightly he held her gaze until he was certain all thoughts causing her worry had been banished. At least for now.

"It is my turn to be a little selfish" came Georgiana's soft voice "I would have hated not having you by my side Elizabeth, I am, I fear to say it, but I am a little glad that you have no such similar worries to burden yourself with just yet." smiling shyly once more she touched her hands together "I do feel like I need your presence to keep myself grounded at times"

"And so you shall always have it Georgiana, it does not matter if we have 10 children or none at all. You will always be as dear to me as any of my own sisters."

"Then perhaps we can use this time, while waiting for the Colonel to address his present attire, to decide upon a style of footwear at the very least." Georgiana suggested, eager to aid her brother in keeping Elizabeth from her dark thoughts. Surely then you will have felt you have participated in some form"

The smile that broke out on Elizabeth's face warmed the heart of her husband. Seeing his sister and wife find such joy in one another was more than he could ever have hoped for. Acknowledging their leaving, he settled down to enjoy another pot of tea before heading into his study and locking himself away for the foreseeable future.


End file.
